This invention relates to a process for the production of polyester silicate foamed or solid plastics which have high strength, elasticity, wear resistance, good thermostability and good fire-resistant characteristics. The solid inorganic-organic plastics have the physical properties similar to polyester plastics such as high strength, wear resistance and water resistance, but are less expensive, due to the high percentage of oxidated silicon compounds and warter-binding agents that may be used. The foamed polyester silicate plastics have high strength, good water and wear resistance and good thermal- and sound-insulation properties.
The polyester silicate plastics which are produced by the process of this invention are characterized by high strength, elasticity, dimensional stability and flame resistance and are produced by mixing:
(a) an unsaturated polyester resin (a solution of an unsaturated linear polymer and a liquid monomer that is capable of copolymerizing with the linear polymer); PA1 (b) an initiator, such as an organic peroxide; PA1 (c) a water-binding agent containing an oxidated silicon compound or mixed with one; PA1 (d) water; PA1 (a) an unsaturated polyester resin, PA1 (b) an initiator, PA1 (c) a water-binding agent containing an oxidated silicon compound or mixed with one,
and, optionally, also other auxiliary agents and additives which may be added.
The proportion, by weight, of Component (a) to (c) is preferably from 70:30 to 15:80. The Component (c) needs to be only a catalytic amount which varies with each initiator. The quantity of Component (d) may vary, depending on the water-binding agent, but is generally in the ratio of 1 to 4 parts by weight to 4 parts by weight of Component (c).
In the process according to the invention, therefore, novel inorganic-organic plastics are produced when water is combined with a mixture of:
and, optionally, further auxiliaries and additives. The system thus obtained is allowed to reset to completion.